3x03 - Katze gut, alles gut - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max und Caroline stehen am Tresen. Han kommt dazu. HAN: Max?! MAX: ''' Nein. Kommen Sie nicht mit diesem "Ich bin der Boss und Sie die Kellnerin" Blick, sonst kassieren Sie bloß einen "Ich bin die Mörderin und Sie das Opfer" Blick. '''HAN: Die muskulöse Frau an Tisch zwei schickt ihren Bagel zurück. Sie will einen großen haben. MAX: ''' Entschuldigung, was genau hat die Dame gesagt? '''HAN: Sie will einen großen. MAX: ''' Nochmal deutlich. '''HAN: Sie will einen großen! MAX: ''' Wie war das? Man... Der is' mini! Der is' mini! Endlich hat er die unumstößliche Wahrheit von einem Gast gehört. '''VORSPANN MAX WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Alles ist dunkel, Caroline liegt im Bett und schläft. Man hört eine Katze miauen. Max kommt aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, macht das Licht an und weckt Caroline. MAX: ' Sag mir nicht, das du die Katze nicht hörst. Wir müssen sie reinlassen. Sie hat sich verirrt. Eindeutig. Oder mein Verehrer vom Blutspenden steht draußen. '''CAROLINE: '''Letzte Woche war ein Mann vor unserer Tür, der gebrüllt hat "Ich wurde niedergestochen" und deine Antwort lautete "Halt die Klappe!" '''MAX: ' Weil er geschrien hat "Ich glaube, ich wurde niedergestochen". Entweder wurde man niedergestochen oder nicht, mein Freund. Klingt so als würde die Katze "Hallo" sagen. Hallo. Hallo. Sie antwortet. Hörst du das? Sie sagt "Hilfe lasst mich rein". 'CAROLINE: '''Wirklich? Ich finde es klingt nach "Mir geht's gut. Geht wieder zurück in euer Bett" '''MAX: ' Ich bitte dich, sie hat deutlich gesagt "Lasst mich rein. Ignorier die Blondine, sie ist ein Miststück" 'CAROLINE: '''Hör mal, du kannst nicht jedes Lebewesen, dass vor unserer Tür steht, reinlassen. '''MAX: ' Kann ich wohl und hab' ich schon. 'CAROLINE: '''Max, vergiss es! Wir werden nicht zu Katzenladies. Es geht immer ganz harmlos los, indem man irgendeinen Streuner rettet. Aber dann braucht er einen Spielgefährten, weil man ja ständig auf Arbeit ist. Dann kommen noch vier weitere Katzen dazu und du denkst "Wir sind cool, alles gut wir sind die Ladies mit den sechs Katzen und dann landest du bei der ''Tiere in Not Reality Soap ''und brüllst "Lasst mir meine Babies! Diese 27 Engel sind alles was ich hab' ". Genau so läuft es, Max. Erst hast du eine dann sind's 27. '''MAX: ' Das ist Unsinn. 'CAROLINE: '''Ach ja? Wieviele Gartenzwerge sind unter deinem Bett? '''MAX: ' 27. Was? Sie wissen, sobald ich einen Garten habe, dürfen sie da unten raus. Komm schon. Ich will ein Kätzchen. Kätzchen für Max! Kätzchen für Max! 'CAROLINE: '''Max, wir haben bereits ein Pferd. Wir können nicht für noch 'n Tier aufkommen. Wir sind pleite. '''MAX: ' Komm schon, Chestnunt braucht einen Freund. Er zerreißt sich so wahnsinnig gern das Maul über uns, aber er hat nur diese Ratte und die interessiert sich nur für sich selbst. Es klopft an der Tür. 'CAROLINE: '''Wer zur Hölle ist das um die Uhrzeit? '''MAX: ' Wahrscheinlich die Katze... Oder der Brooklynvergewaltiger. Öffne und lass das Schicksal entscheiden. 'SOPHIE: '''Oh, bitte... Bitte kann endlich jemand diese verfluchte Katze umbringen? Und wo hat sie gelernt "Hallo" zu sagen? '''MAX: ' Da hast du's. 'SOPHIE: '''Ja, sie hat mich die ganze Nacht wachgehalten. '''MAX: ' Das arme Kätzchen weint jede Nacht an unserer Tür und will reingelassen werden. Es hofft wahrscheinlich auf warme Milch und ein kleines bisschen Dosenthunfisch. 'CAROLINE: '''Max, das ist unser Essen für morgen. '''SOPHIE: '''Wartet, passt ja auf. Eine Katze ist nicht immer eine Katze. '''MAX: ' Oh, bitte erzähl' es uns. 'SOPHIE: '''In Polen glauben wir, wenn du draußen abkratzt reinkarnierst du als Katze. '''CAROLINE: '''Bin ich die einzige die findet das Polen eine riesige Freakshow ist? '''SOPHIE: '''Deshalb lass nie eine Katze rein, weil sie nur ein Mensch ist, der wiedergeboren wurde und sich wie eine Semitenplage einnistet. '''CAROLINE: '''Du meinst Termitenplage, oder? '''SOPHIE: '''Oh, tu ich das? Gute Nacht, ihr Süßen. ''(geht) 'CAROLINE: '''Hey, wir sollten sie einfach ignorieren. Nach 'ner Weile haut sie von allein ab. '''MAX: ' Von allein abhauen? Das ist 'ne streunende Katze, nicht mein Vater. 'CAROLINE: '''Gute Nacht, Max. '''MAX: ' Na toll! Kein Kätzchen für Max! Kein Kätzchen für Max! Max löscht das Licht und geht wieder ins Bett, auch Caroline legt sich wieder hin. 'CAROLINE: '''Siehst du Max, ich sagte doch die Katze hört auf. Max! Max! ''Caroline geht in Max' Schlafzimmer. Max hat die Katze auf dem Arm. 'MAX: ' Können wir sie behalten, Mom? Können wir sie behalten? '''DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max geht zu Earl und Caroline. MAX: ' Earl, du willst keine Katze, oder? '''EARL: '''Eine Katze? Gott nein. Katzen klauen dein Gras. '''MAX: ' Siehst du, Caroline, niemand will die Katze. Wir behalten sie. Zeit für ein dreifaches hip-hip-miau. 'CAROLINE: '''Du musst schon versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, Max. komm schon, Earl willst du nicht 'ne Katze? Kätzchen für Earl! Kätzchen für Earl! '''EARL: '''Ich bin viel zu alt für eine Katze. Vielleicht brauch' ich in sechs Monaten jemanden der mir die Windeln wechseln muss. ''Max und Caroline gehen zu Oleg in die Küche. 'MAX: ' Oleg, wie findest du Katzen? '''OLEG: Ganz toll. Ich hab''' Cats'' neunmal am Broadway gesehen. Sehr cleveres Stück, aber eindeutig etwas teuer. Ich hab' noch nie soviel bezahlt, um eine Muschi tanzen zu sehen. MAX: ' Also bis jetzt behalten wir die Katze. '''CAROLINE: '''Hey, Han. Möchten Sie eine Katze haben? '''MAX: ' Dann hätten Sie mal 'n Freund in Ihrer Größe. Kommen Sie, Sie könnten auf ihr herreiten. '''HAN: Nein ich kann nicht mit Katzen. Sie sind launisch, voreingenommen und faul. Ich habe schon Sie, das reicht! Und man kriegt keine Zuneigung von ihnen. MAX: ''' Klar kriegen Sie die, Sie müssen sie nur aus ihnen rausbekommen. Katzen stehen drauf, wenn man Ihnen sanft den Hintern versohlt. '''HAN: Und das soll einer Katze gefallen? Das versteh' ich nicht. Das ist mir ein Rätsel. MAX: ''' ''(klopft Han auf den Hintern) ''Kitty. Kitty. Kitty-kitty-kitty. Kitty. Kitty. Kitty-kitty- kitty. '''HAN: Hmm. Ich arbeite andauernd, ich kann kein Katze haben. Wieso ist das so ein schönes Gefühl? MAX: ''' Weil jemand mit Brüsten Sie berührt hat? '''HAN: Es gibt Leute mit Brüsten, die mich berühren. CAROLINE: '''Sie meint außer Ihrer Mom. '''HAN: Dann nicht. CAROLINE: 'Tja, wir haben jeden gefragt, den wir kennen. Jetzt bin ich deprimiert, weil das alle sind, die wir kennen. Wie traurig. Fragen wir die Leute im Diner. Die Mieze braucht unbedingt ein zuhause. '''MAX: ' Wieso? Wieso kann sie nicht bei uns bleiben und auf dieser herrlichen Naturpolsterung schlafen? (klopft Caroline auf den Hintern) ''Kitty. Kitty. Kitty-kitty- kitty. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich muss zugeben, das fühlt sich echt gut an. ''Die Mädchen gehen in das Diner zurück. An der Theke sitzt eine Frau. '''FRAU: Entschuldigen Sie, ich... ich hab' gehört, dass Sie Leute fragen, ob sie gern eine Katze hätten. Und... äh... ich hätte liebend gern eine. CAROLINE: 'Ehrlich? Dann haben wir Ihre Katze. '''MAX: ' Wow! Wow! Wow! nicht so schnell. Zuerst muss ich noch wichtige Fragen stellen. Rauchen Sie? '''FRAU: Ja. MAX: ''' Trinken Sie? '''FRAU: Ja. MAX: ''' Nehmen Sie Drogen? '''FRAU: Gelegentlich. MAX: ''' Vergessen Sie die Katze. Nehmen Sie mich. '''IN EINEM WOHNHAUS – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max und Caroline stehen auf dem Flur vor der Wohnung der Frau aus dem Diner. Sie wollen die Katze in ihr neues Zuhause bringen. MAX: ''' Hey, Kitty, dein neues Frauchen ist toll. Sie raucht, sie trinkt, sie nimmt ab und zu Drogen und Katzenminze hat sie garantiert auch. '''FRAU: Hi! Oh mein Gott, da ist sie ja. Sie ist phänomiau! Kommen Sie rein. Willkommen kleine Mieze. CAROLINE: 'Siehst du, Max. Ist doch toll. ''Die Mädchen gehen in die Wohnung, die von Katzen bevölkert ist. 'MAX: ' Was zur Hölle ist hier los, Caroline? All die Kätzchen auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht. Das ist so traurig. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Celine Dion, die in der Ecke steht und jault. '''CAROLINE: '''Was, die paar Kätzchen? Ist doch putzig. Sie greifen an! '''FRAU: Entschuldigung, er liebt Blondinen. MAX: ''' Und auf den Teppich kacken liebt er auch. '''FRAU: Nein, Twinkles, nein. Oh, okay, kurze Vorstellungsrunde. Das sind Bethany, Radford, Cellars, Franklin, Eleanor, Pudding, Mustachio, Mitzi, Meredith, Baxter, Bernie. MAX: ''' Sie erinnert sich noch an all ihre Namen. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie der Kerl hieß, von dem ich entjungfert wurde. Ich glaube es war Coach irgendwas. '''CAROLINE: '''Wissen Sie Catherine, Sie haben eine wirklich große, liebevolle und haarige Familie. Ein bißchen wie die Kardashians. '''FRAU: Es sind nur 24. Oh. 31. MAX: ''' Lass uns gehen, bevor diese Viecher uns beißen und wir uns in katzenartige Zwitterwesen verwandeln, die nachts durch die Straßen streunen und die nie frieren. '''CAROLINE: '''Wir sind gleich wieder zurück. Wir unterhalten uns kurz draußen. Und zu Ihrer Info. Die Mutter sieht aus, als frißt sie ihr Neugeborenes. Könnte ja sein, weil das Kleine da in Ihrem Maul ist. '''FRAU: Mitzi, lass los! Max und Caroline gehen auf den Flur. MAX: ' Lass uns gehen. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten stieg die Zahl von 24 auf 31. Zwei haben es gerade in der Hündchenstellung getrieben. In zwei Monaten sind hier 50 Katzen. '''CAROLINE: '''Man kann nicht schwanger werden in der Hündchenstellung. Oder? '''MAX: ' Wir können nicht mehr da rein. Da waren soviele Haare. Sogar eine der Katzen hatte 'ne Fusselrolle in der Pfote. 'CAROLINE: '''Okay, aber wenn sie nicht hierbleibt haben wir nur eine andere Option. '''MAX: ' Nein. Wir stecken Kitty nicht in ein Tierheim. 'CAROLINE: '''Wieso nicht? Viele Katzen werden adoptiert und bekommen ein schönes Zuhause. '''MAX: ' Hörzu, ich wollte das nicht sagen. Aber... sie ist nicht gerade wahnsinnig hübsch. 'CAROLINE: '''Wovon redest du bitte? '''MAX: ' Sie ist nicht besonders hübsch. 'CAROLINE: '''Ach, ich bitte dich. Sie ist nicht unbedingt 'ne klassische Schönheit, aber sie strahlt von innen. '''MAX: ' Wenn sie ins Tierheim kommt, dann wird sie dort zugrunde gehen. Alle sagen es kommt nur auf inneren Werte an und die Persönlichkeit. Aber in Wirklichkeit wollen sie ein junges, sexy Kätzchen, das darauf steht den ganzen Tag mit ihren Bällen zu spielen. '''FRAU: Alles okay, Ladies? MAX: ''' Nein. Es ist überhaupt nichts okay. Meine Stiefel sind jetzt gefüttert wegen all der Katzenhaare da drin. '''FRAU: Au, hör auf! Lass das! Entschuldigung. Das ist Gina. Sie ist bipolar und sie weigert sich ihre Tabletten - Au! Au! Hör auf, Gina! CAROLINE: '''Tut uns Leid, Catherine. Das hier wird nichts. es ist echt nichts persönliches. Sie sind verrückt, das ist alles. '''FRAU: Das bricht mir wirklich das Herz. Au! Au! Ich hatte schon einen Namen für Sie parat. Veronica 2. Au! Hör auf damit! Au! Au! Ich muss... Ich muss dringend nach den Katzen sehen. Wer möchte ein Leckerli? MAX: ''' Wir sind uns doch einig, dass Veronica 1 Selbstmord begangen hat. Kitty, wir suchen dir ein schönes Zuhause. '''VOR EINEM WOHNHAUS – PARK SLOPE; TAG Max und Caroline sitzen auf der Treppe, Kitty in einer Tasche neben sich. Max spricht vorbeigehende Passanten an. MAX: ' Pst. Wollen Sie 'ne Katze. Gratis Katze? Wollen Sie 'ne Katze? Ach, du wirst es hier lieben, Kitty. Park Slope ist sowas wie das Beverly Hills von Brooklyn. '''CAROLINE: '''Der mag Miezen. '''MAX: ' Hi! Wollen Sie 'ne Mieze? '''MANN: Wie bitte? MAX: ''' Mieze? '''MANN: Was kostet Ihre Freundin? CAROLINE: '''Sie meint 'ne Katze. Wir suchen ein Zuhause für eine Katze. '''MANN: Oh. Also kein Sex? CAROLINE: '''Nein. '''MANN: Was soll ich mit 'ner Katze? Ich will Sex. MAX: ' Tja, Kitty. Auch wenn's echt hart ist. Ich denke ab jetzt musst du deinen eigenen Weg gehen. Hier wohnen lauter reiche Leute. Vielleicht findest du so dein Zuhause. '''CAROLINE: '''Max? Kommst du damit klar? '''MAX: ' Beim Baby meiner Cousine ist es mir nicht so schwer gefallen. Na los, Kitty. Max nimmt die Katze aus der Tasche und lässt sie frei. 'CAROLINE: '''Oh ja, gehen wir zum nächsten Haus. Sonne von Süden, Vorkriegsgebäude, das gefällt ihr. '''MAX: ' Und los geht's. Du wohnst jetzt in Park Slope. Hol dir 'n afrikanisches Baby und schieb's in 'nem Designerkinderwagen durch die Gegend. 'CAROLINE: '''Stell dir vor, das war mein Plan B. '''MAX: ' Lauf! Lauf weg! Hau ab. Draufgeschissen. Sie wohnt jetzt hier. Guck doch. Die haben ein Klavier. Da könnt ihr Videos drehen. Du wirst ein Youtube Star. Mach's gut, Kitty. Wow, ich bin schockiert. Du hast mich nicht aufgehalten. '''CAROLINE: '''Dich aufhalten? Wenn ich durch's Gitter passen würde, würde ich mich selbst hier aussetzen. '''DAS CUPCAKE GESCHÄFT – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max dekoriert Cupcakes, Caroline sitzt in einer Ecke. MAX: ' Ich frag mich, was Kitty gerade in ihrem schicken Townhouse so treibt. Sie schmust wahrscheinlich gerade mit einem älteren Schwulen, der es liebt zu lesen. Denn die Schwulen sind die Einzigen, die noch lesen. Vermutlich sitzen sie auf der Couch und lesen "Der gestiefelte Kater." '''CAROLINE: '''Ich bin stolz auf uns. Dank uns wird die Katze ein besseres Leben führen, als wir es je haben werden. '''MAX: ' Oh, spiel' hier jetzt nicht die Heldin, ja. Ich hab' ihr das ermöglicht. Du wolltest sie in diesem irren Katzenswingerclub lassen. 'FRAU: ' Hi. Hätten Sie was dagegen, wenn ich meinen Flyer neben Ihrem Fenster anbringe? '''CAROLINE: '''Nein! '''MAX: '''Ja. '''FRAU: Vor circa einer Woche ist unsere Katze Jinxy entlaufen. Haben Sie sie gesehen? Die Frau zeigt Max und Caroline ein Blatt, auf dem die Kitty abgebildet ist. CAROLINE: 'Nein. Nein. Ich hab' schon lange keine Katze mehr gesehen. Erst gestern meinte ich "war hier schon lange keine Katze mehr". '''MAX: ' Ähem, äh... 'n Halsband wär' keine schlechte Idee. Und 'ne Erkennungsmarke fehlt auch. Sogar meine Mom gab mir 'ne Erkennungsmarke. Es war 'n Flohhalsband. Trotzdem. Wieso hängen Sie diese Flyer erst jetzt auf? '''FRAU: Ähem... Was ist hier bitte los? CAROLINE: '''Ähem, das sage ich Ihnen gern. Wir freuen uns den Flyer mit Ihrer Katze aufzuhängen, die wir noch nie im leben gesehen haben. Ernsthaft, wo sind denn all die Katzen nur? Queens? Staten Island? Hier sind jedenfalls keine mehr. '''FRAU: Okay. Das war eigenartig.(geht) CAROLINE: 'Und du bist dir ganz sicher, das das Kitty ist? '''MAX: ' Ja, das ist sie. Dieselben grünen Augen, 'ne Kerbe im Ohr 'CAROLINE: '''Oh Gott, oh Gott. '''SOPHIE: '''Hallo, Mädchen. Alles locker? Nicht bei mir, dem Gummi sei Dank. '''CAROLINE: '''Tut mir leid, Sophie. Das Cupcake Fenster ist tagsüber nicht auf. '''SOPHIE: '''Was will ich mit eurer Lebensgeschichte, ich will einen Cupcake. '''MAX: ' Sophie, bestimmt erinnerst du dich noch an die Katze vor unserem Haus? 'SOPHIE: '''Ja, habt ihr sie eingeschläfert? '''CAROLINE: '''Wir hielten sie für 'n Streuner und haben vergeblich für sie 'n zuhause gesucht. '''SOPHIE: '''Hm, also habt ihr sie eingeschläfert. '''MAX: ' Nein, wir haben Sie in 'ner reichen Nachbarschaft zurückgelassen. '''SOPHIE: '''Oh, also wurde sie von einem Reichen eingeschläfert. '''CAROLINE: '''Anscheinend war sie gar kein Streuner. Gerade war ihr Frauchen da. Das hier ist die Katze, Sophie. Ihr Name ist Jinxy. '''SOPHIE: '''Oh, Sekunde bitte. Sekunde bitte. Ich hab' euch doch neulich erzählt, wenn man in Polen draußen abkratzt, kehrt man als Katze zurück. '''CAROLINE: '''Das vergess' ich garantiert nicht. '''SOPHIE: '''Das da ist nicht Jinxy, das ist meine Freundin Nancy. Seht sie euch an. Die gleichen grünen Augen, eine Kerbe im Ohr und die gleichen Barthaare. '''CAROLINE: '''Sophie, ich glaub' nicht, das das Nancy ist. '''SOPHIE: '''Oh doch! Sie und ich hatten einen superheftigen Streit. Und jetzt ist sie zurück um mich heimzususchen. Kurz vor ihrem Tod wollte sie noch eine Entschuldigung von mir. Und jetzt ist sie wieder da. Ich sag' euch was Die kann sich Nancy an den Hut stecken! '''AUF DER STRASSE – PARK SLOPE; TAG Max und Caroline laufen laut nach der Katze rufend durch die Straße. Die Frau mit der vermissten Katze begleitet sie. MAX: ' Jinxy! Jinxy! '''CAROLINE: '''Jinxy komm her Kätzchen! '''MAX: ' Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe. Irgendwo hier haben wir sie zufällig entdeckt. '''FRAU: Komisch. Wie hat sie's nach Park Slope geschafft? MAX: ' Haben Sie Geduld. Sie ist hier, ich versprech's. Jinxy! Jinxy! '''CAROLINE: '''Nancy! Nancy! Nancy! Komm her, Nancy! '''MAX: ' Nancy! Hier ist Sophie! Ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen. '''FRAU: Ähem, was geht hier vor? MAX: ''' Oh, mein Gott, da ist ja Nancy! Ich meine Jinxy! Äh, Kitty! Hallo. Hallo. Hi, Baby. Kitty Kitty. Kitty-kitty-kitty. '''CAROLINE: '''Was sie da macht gefällt ihr, denn mir hat's auch sehr gefallen. Jedenfalls hier ist Ihre Katze. Ist das nicht toll? '''FRAU: Ach, sie gehört meinem Freund, wissen Sie. MAX: ''' Ich behalte sie. '''CAROLINE: '''Max, mach die Augen zu und dreh' dich weg. So wie du es immer machst, wenn die Zeugen Jehovas vor der Tür stehen. '''FRAU: Steckt das Ding hier rein. MAX: ''' Steck' das Ding hier rein? Das sag' ich, wenn meine Hand müde wird. '''DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Das Diner ist leer, Han stellt die Stühle hoch. Max lehnt an der Theke und sieht in ihr Handy. Han kommt hinzu und klopft ihr auf den Po. HAN: Maxy. Maxy. Maxy, Maxy, Maxy Jetzt Sie bei mir. MAX: ''' Also Erstens: Ich besitze jetzt das Diner. Und Zweitens: Tun Sie das nie wieder, Han. '''HAN: Na toll, dann versohl' ich mich eben selbst. OLEG: Also so wie sonst auch. MAX: ' Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden. Ich hab' Jinxys Besitzer gefacebookt. Die haben keine Fotos von Kitty. Nicht mal 'n Statusupdate, dass ihre Mieze zurück ist. Dafür postet sie Fotos von ihrer perfekten Maniküre und von fettigem Essen, das sie später eh wieder Erbrechen wird. '''CAROLINE: '''Komm schon, Max. es gibt doch sicher ein Foto von Kitty? Oh, wow! '''MAX: ' Gibt's etwa eins? 'CAROLINE: '''Nein, ihre Maniküre ist himmlisch. Max, Fotos oder nicht. Wir sollten uns einfach freuen, dass die Katze wieder bei dem Typen ist, der sie liebt. '''MAX: ' Der Typ, der sie liebt!? Er liebt Kitty nicht. Wenn er es täte, gäbe es Fotos, wie Kitty auf seiner ersten Hochzeit tanzt. Was?! Ist der Katzensmoking zu teuer gewesen? Der kostet 20 Mäuse. Das weiß ich, weil ich meinem Schubkarrenzwerg einen gekauft hab'. Kitty hat kein liebevolles Heim. Keine Fotos, keine Liebe. 'CAROLINE: '''Okay, Max, okay. Sag es. Ich hab' die Katze Rabeneltern überlassen. '''MAX: ' Du hast die Katze Rabeneltern überlassen. '''MAX WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; TAG Max steht in der Küche und macht Cupcakes, Caroline kommt herein. CAROLINE: 'Ich hab' ein Geschenk für dich! '''MAX: ' Leck mich doch! Ich träume! 'CAROLINE: '''Oh doch, es ist Jinxy. '''MAX: ' Es ist Nancy. Jinxy war ihr Sklavenname. Oh, Nancy ich hab' dich vermisst, ich hab' dich so vermisst. Wie hast du das gemacht? Wie hast du sie gekriegt? 'CAROLINE: '''Das war recht kompliziert. Ich bin in ihre Wohnung gefahren und sagte "Sie lieben ihre Katze nicht". Und sie sagten „Stimmt, sie gehört Ihnen.“ '''MAX: ' Oh mein Gott! So fühlt es sich an, wenn man glücklich ist. Und wieso hast du deine Meinung geändert? 'CAROLINE: '''Vor zwei Jahren stand ich verzweifelt vor deiner Tür und sagte „Hallo, Hallo.“ Und du hast mich reingelassen, was mein Leben verändert hat. '''MAX: ' Das war aber 'n bißchen was anderes. Dich wollt' ich eigentlich nicht reinlassen, die Katze schon. 'CAROLINE: '''Aber letztendlich durfte ich rein. Du hast deine Tür geöffnet, gabst mir Obdach, Essen und Liebe. '''MAX: ' Bei der Katze fällt mir das leichter. 'CAROLINE: '''Vergleichst du die Liebe zu 'nem Menschen mit der Liebe zu 'ner Katze? '''MAX: ' Nicht wirklich. Katzenliebe währt ewig. 'SOPHIE: '''Hey ihr Süßen. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zur Salatbar. Da gibt's jetzt auch Rippchen all you can eat. Wollt ihr was? '''MAX: ' Sophie, das Kätzchen ist wieder da. In ihrem zuhause wollte sie keiner. 'SOPHIE: '''Oh ja, das ist typisch Nancy. '''CAROLINE: '''Sophie, willst du die Katze sehen? '''SOPHIE: '''Ist sie etwa in der Wohnung? Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Ich bin noch nicht bereit sie zu sehen. Das ist einfach zuviel! Ich freu' mich für sich, Nancy. Aber ich kann das jetzt wirklich nicht! '''CAROLINE: '''Warte. Wo ist die Katze? '''MAX: ' Oh, nein, Chestnut. Ich hab' die Hintertür aufgelassen. 'CAROLINE: '''Oh mein Gott, sieh nur. Sie liegt auf dem Rücken von Chestnut. Sie mögen sich. '''MAX: ' Wieso auch nicht. Sie ist 'ne flotte Rothaarige und er ist 'n Hengst. Du hast das Richtige getan. Kitty, kitty. Kitty-kitty-kitty. 'CAROLINE: '''Wieso ist das so ein schönes Gefühl? '''MAX: ' Weil jemand mit Brüsten dich berührt? '''CURRENT TOTAL: $1,010.00 NEW TOTAL: $1,310.00 Kategorie:Transkripte